Isidore d'Aiglemort
Isidore d'Aiglemort is the Duc of the province of Camlach and a skilled warrior. He was a friend and companion of Prince Baudoin, but later betrayed him and began plotting with Melisande Shahrizai. He let the Skaldi in the passes of Camlach, but soon learned that Melisande set him up. He died slaying Waldemar Selig in single combat at Troyes-le-Mont. Appearance Isidore is tall and broad-shouldered. His hair is so pale it is silver and it appears to glitter in the light. This earned him the nickname of Kilberhaar among the Skaldi. He has dark eyes. Isidore is beautiful, even among D'Angelines. Biography During his youth, Isidore was a companion of Prince Baudoin. He was also fostered with the Shahrizai. His first appearance is at the Midwinter Masque when Phèdre is ten, accompanying Baudoin. He was dressed as a jaguarondi and Phèdre served him joie. Thoroughout the early part of Dart, Isidore fought on the Skaldi border. When his father, Maslin, died of a wound gone septic, Isidore was sworn in as Duc d'Aiglemort. He earned a name for himself as a war hero, winning important victories over the Skaldi. Eventually Melisande Shahrizai brought Isidore into her conspiracy. She manipulated his ambition and desire for the throne. Isidore was responsible for accusing House Trevalion of treason and turned in the letters that condemned Baudoin and Lyonette. To seal their alliance, Melisande gave Isidore her estate of Lombelon. While spending time there, Isidore began an affair with Anne Livet, the gardener's daughter. In the meantime, he paid the Skaldi to raid D'Angeline villages. He also proposed marriage between himself and Ysandre, but his proposal was rejected. Isidore established contact with Waldemar Selig, offering to open the passes of Camlach to the Skaldi and take the throne of Terre d'Ange by force. He was unaware that Selig and Melisande were only using him and planned on betraying him. While all of this was going on, Isidore's dalliance with Anne continued. He told her nothing about his treasonous plans. Their relationship was well-known to the people of Lombelon. When Anne became pregnant, Isidore claimed the child as his. He planned on acknowledging the child and making it heir to Lombelon when it was born. He also suggested they name the child Maslin if it was a boy, after Isidore's father. Once Melisande knew that Delaunay was waiting for word from Quintilius Rousse, Isidore sent his men to watch him. They botched their orders and murdered him instead. After Phèdre and Joscelin were intercepted by Melisande and drugged, she asked a favor from Isidore. She gave Phèdre and Joscelin to him and he sold them into slavery in Skaldia. When the Skaldi invasion began, Isidore let the Skaldi in through the passes. Baudoin's Glory-Seekers, who'd been given to Isidore to set him up, attacked his army. Other Camaelines who were loyal to the crown turned as well. The bulk of Isidore's army pursued them, but they ran into Selig's army and were slaughtered. Isidore and his remaining forces retreated to Camlach. Ysandre then cut off their supply train and trapped them in the mountains. ] When Cruithne scouts discovered the location of Isidore's army, Phèdre decided that they should go talk to him because their own army would not be enough to break the siege of Troyes-le-Mont. She informed Isidore of Melisande's betrayal. He agreed to join forces with them to get revenge on Melisande and vowed to kill Selig himself. The combined armies launched their attack on Troyes-le-Mont. Isidore led the Camaeline charge, driving a wedge through the Skaldi to reach Selig. Eventually he reached him and they fought a duel. Isidore had already been wounded several times before reaching Selig, but he succeeded in killing him anyway. He took his death wound in doing so. By this act he redeemed himself and died a hero. Unfortunately, he was never able to know or acknowledge his son Maslin, who was born after his death. He was given a hero's funeral. Personality Isidore is a very capable commander and a cunning strategist. He is living proof that the common stereotype that all Camaelines think with their swords is wrong. He is also very ambitious. This ambition proved easy for Melisande to manipulate. However, Isidore is not without his own sense of honor. He was furious when he learned that Melisande and Selig betrayed him and wanted revenge. He shows some remorse for his actions at the end, apologizing to Phèdre and Joscelin and telling Phèdre that he fears Kushiel's revenge just before he dies. Isidore appears capable of forming deep romantic relationships, as evidenced by his relationship with Anne Livet. Relationships Isidore was a friend of Prince Baudoin, but was willing to betray him for the sake of his own ambition. He counted Melisande as a true ally and did not imagine that she'd double-cross him. He was furious when he found out and was motivated to accept Phèdre's offer to get revenge on her. He apologized to Phèdre and Joscelin for selling them into slavery. His relationship with Anne Livet was quite serious. Phèdre remarked that he was not the sort of man to take casual lovers. He cared for her enough that he was going to name their child heir to Lombelon at least. Quotes by or about Isidore "I shall have to be better."—Isidore, regarding Selig "I am the sword you would plunge into Selig's heart."—Isidore "Yes, your grace. Camael's sword."—Ghislain de Somerville How many wounds Isidore d'Aiglemort had taken to get there, I cannot say. They counted, on his body, when the armor was stripped from him: Seventeen, no less, they counted. Some of those were Selig's. Not all. "Phèdre nó Delaunay. I am afraid of your lord's revenge."—d'Aiglemort as he died, referring to Kushiel Category:Allies of Camlach Category:House d'Aiglemort Category:Kushiel's Dart Category:Males Category:D'Angelines Category:Characters